The Correct Way to Use a Tie
by Despaired Poet
Summary: Another drabble off the prompt: Neck tie. It's Orhime's wedding and Retsu had to keep Kenpachi inline or else. Read and Enjoy!


"Why the hell do I have to wear this damn thing

Disclaimer: I don't own Bleach. This was written for Cassiphaunt with the request necktie. Beta read by Murasaki kaida. Read and Enjoy!

"Why the hell do I have to wear this damn thing?" Kenpachi growled, pulling at the tie that Retsu had just fixed for the fifth time.

"Because it's a wedding and people normally dress up for weddings. Besides, you promised Orihime not to ruin the wedding."

"That coward. Using the girl like that...couldn't even ask me himself." Retsu chuckled at his grumbling, he'd been doing so since this morning. But he had given Orihime his word not to be dressed as a barbarian and to be well behaved. Of course, Captain Zaraki didn't even know the words civilized or well behaved, so it was up to Retsu to keep the Spartan captain calm and out of trouble.

"Captain Zaraki, please remember your promise and don't mess this up for those two. This is Orihime's special day, even if she's marrying the Quincy." Retsu chose to ignore the captain's grumbling about the boy not being a man yet. It would seem that eleventh division captain had taken a liking to Orihime, which involved taking her under his protection.

Kenpachi stopped pulling on his tie and glared at the healer. "I look like a fucking penguin."

Retsu's lips twitched as she pictured a large penguin with a patched eye and spiked hair. It was rather cute, and Retsu bit her lip to keep from laughing out loud.

"I think you look handsome," she replied once she was sure she wouldn't laugh at him, it would only set him into a temper tantrum. "Here, let me fix your tie. You've pulled it loose again." She saw his teeth clench as he once again fixed her with a glare.

"I don't like it tight, I feel like it's suffocating me."

Retsu sighed and went up on tip toes to fix his tie. Slapping his hands away, she went about straightening the nice dark red tie and tightening it around his neck. In all, Captain Zaraki was being good about the wedding, actually wearing the suit –he even put away his eye patch and spiked hair for the occasion.

"I must say you've impressed me," she said, as she flattened out his collar. "Besides I think the tie looks nice on you and it's...very useful." Kenpachi just frowned at her.

"I think you deserve a reward," she whispered, using his tie to pull his head closer to hers. Kenpachi grinned, as they kissed. He enjoyed this side of her very much, she was always tougher and a bit domineering when she was aroused. It was quite a sight to see... not that anyone but Kenpachi saw this side of the gentle captain. As the kiss went from a simple closed mouth kiss to a hot open mouthed kiss, Retsu still hadn't let go of the tie, making the knot tighter around his neck. Growling, Kenpachi surged forward, pushing Retsu against the wall.

"Captain Zaraki, you're wrinkling my dress!" Retsu exclaimed, as he bit her neck.

"Woman, how many times do I have to tell you to stop calling me that?" he growled out, ignoring her pleas about her stupid dress. "You know me intimately yet you still call me by my formal name." The dominate captain paused when he noticed what Retsu was wearing: a garter and stockings – it was surprising. Welcomed but surprising none the less.

"Captain?" came her questioning tone.

"Kenpachi," he reminded her hoarsely. He heard her chuckle, but she stopped in half moan, half gasp as his fingers found her pussy – stroking her wet cleft. This little game continued for a few minutes leaving Retsu quivering in pleasure and pain. Kenpachi was breathing heavily.

"Damn it, Retsu," he grumbled, quickly unbuttoning his pants and swiftly sliding into her, filling her completely. "Say it!"

"Captain…" his hands griped her hips harder, she knew there would be finger imprints there.

"Say it!" he rasped, his thrusts increasing in speed and pushing into her harder.

Retsu savored this, the wild and unexpected. So different from her own personality – this with him shattered her tranquility like nothing else. She was able to lose herself in his embrace and let go of her calm façade. This sex was chaotic and delightful, and as always she couldn't keep up with him.

"Kenpachi…" she moaned, lids half shut – eyes glazed with pleasure. Retsu was barely aware of hearing him chuckle before closing his mouth atop hers.

"Retsu your dress is all wrinkled!" exclaimed a worried Orihime.

"Kenny! Your tie is all wrong….again!" yelled Yachiru, as she fell into Kenpachi's arms. The taller man caught her without a moments notice. "I'll fix it." Kenpachi ignored the child as she went about moving his tie around, doing more damage then helping. "Kenny, you have a bruise on your neck! Did you get into a fight without me? Kenny!!"

Orihime looked between the two captains. Retsu was smiling and Kenpachi was grinning…what had happened between the two?


End file.
